


The thing about us abnormals

by Dontatmethanks2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontatmethanks2/pseuds/Dontatmethanks2
Summary: Two scout leaders Levi Ackerman and Hange Zoe have been maintaining a relationship with each other, they kept it simple, nothing too serious but definitely more than just a sexual relationship.One day after returning from an expedition, Hange lands in the infirmary and they both receive some unexpected news that completely spins their life around.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

Hange winced a bit as she trudged down the corridor towards her room. The brunette had mud, blood and dirt in just about any place you could imagine, and her body aches and protested every move she made. Let’s not forget that she also felt like her insides wanted to spew themselves out of her body via mouth hole. The titan scientist felt absolutely sick, it was a miracle she was able to even stand after getting back from the expedition, nearly dropped herself off of her horse if Nifa wasn’t there to catch her. After climbing off said steed, the bespeckled woman made a beeline towards her room, not even bothering to acknowledge anyone’s worried glances as well as Levi’s frown. The shorter man watched her head inside as he dismounted his horse and handed it off to one of the cadet and stalking after her.

The raven followed her down the hall and watched her throw her door open and stumble inside, wrestling with the leather straps of her uniform and practically flinging her gear off of her before flopping face down onto the bed. Levi clicked his tongue in irritation and strolled inside, shitting the door behind him.

“Get the fuck off of the bed, you’re disgusting four-eyes.” He growled down at her with his arms crossed and furrowed brows. The only answer he received was a pathetic mumble that was muffled by the mattress, his frowned deepened.

“The fuck is up with you? Get up, you’re going to get yourself sick.”

He punctuated this by gripping Hange by her belt and lifting her off the bed and back onto her feet. She blinks and teeters a bit but Levi steadies her, still holding onto her belt.

“I think..I think I’m already sick..” Hange mumbles, hugging herself when she feels a shiver wrack through her body.

Levi tuts, pulling her closer, carefully combing her bangs back to press the back of his hand against her forehead. It feels warmer than usual, and clammy, this caused him to sigh internally. The raven flicked her on the forehead and began to unbutton her shirt, Hange whined and rub the spot where he flicked her as he folded the shirt and set it aside. He’d do the laundry later.

“That’s for not saying anything.” Levi grumbled while working on unfastening her belt, the brunette crossed her arms over her bound chest, shivering once more.

“I d-didn’t feel it until now..” Hange stuttered as Levi pulled her pants down and helped her step out of them, leaving her in just her underwear.

“Bath, then you can rest.” He mumbles while guiding her into the bathroom and gestures for her to sit on the edge of the tub while he prepared the bath.

The bespeckled woman groans a little once she sits, hugging herself as another shiver passed through her aching body. Levi threw her a side glance as he dipped his fingers into the warm water before stripping himself down and ridding Hange of her underwear as well as her muddied goggles. He then pulled her hair free of its hair tie and guided her into the tub. The ravenette slid in first, pulling Hange to sit down in front of him, between his legs. She hummed in gratification once she settled into the water, it’s warmth seeping into her and stopping her shivers. Levi made quick work on cleaning her like usual, he scrubbed her body down thoroughly, as well as her hair. His lips twitched upwards are the sounds she made as he raked his fingertips over her scalp. After he was done with her, he worked on himself of course, he then pulled her close so that her back was pressed against his bare chest, and pressed his lips to her jaw and whispered- “Done.”

The squad leader shivered and turned her head to nuzzle Levi’s cheek, he kept his expression passive but there was an unmistakable pink tinge to his cheeks. He rolled his pale eyes and helped her out of the tub, drying her up and wrapping the towel around her. The whole time Hange was fighting with herself to keep from just passing out, Which of course did not go unnoticed by Levi. After drying himself off and draining the tub, he guided her to her bed and sat her down on the edge before heading over to her dresser and pulling out a loose fitting t-shirt and pajama shorts. The shorter man helped her dress and tucked her under the covers, as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep. He watched her for a moment before slipping into a pair of clean boxers and joining her under the covers, spooning her from behind and wrapping and arm around her middle. It takes him a while but he eventually dozes off with his face buried in her damp hair.

Hange didn’t expect to be woken up the way she was, her eyes flew open at the feel of her stomach doing cartwheels, and practically darted out of the bed and into the the bathroom. She made it just in time to empty her guts into the toilet, violently. If Levi wasn’t awake when she vaulted off the bed, then he certainly was now.

The captain scrambled off the bed and ran into the bathroom to see her heaving into the toilet. She couldn’t even look up at him without getting anything on the floor. Levi cringed and kneeled down next to her, holding her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

“The hell did you eat?”

Hange just shook her head and continued to empty her stomach. The raven waited patiently for her to calm down while continuing to rub her back comfortingly. Eventually her heaving was reduced to small shudders and groans, she leaned away from the toilet and was about to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand but Levi stopped her.

“Don’t do that.” He scolded her lightly, getting up to retrieve a damp washcloth and wiping her mouth with it. Hange closed her eyes and shivered once more, Levi felt her forehead again and frowned at how warm she was.

“You’re running a fever..tch.” He grumbles and runs a hand through his tousled hair. “Alright lets get you back to bed then.” He sighs and scoops the brunette into his arms, bridal style and heads back into the bedroom to tuck her back into bed.

“No wait-“ Hange protests lightly and tries to kick off the covers but her body protests. “There’s a meeting..today.” She mumbles, throwing an arm over her eyes to block the daylight that’s trickling through the semi-parted curtains, Levi draws them so that the light wouldn’t disturb her anymore.

“Fuck the meeting, you can barely walk straight- let alone partake in a meeting on strategy.” Levi scowls down at her as he says this. The scientist lowers her arm to squint up at him

“Levi-“

“Shut up and go to sleep before I knock you out.” He cut her off as he pulled on his uniform, scowl still deeply etched into his face. “I’ll be back later with food, which you will eat.”

“Aye cap’n..” Hange droned, amber eyes fluttering lightly as she fought against the heavy blanket that is sleep.

Levi watched her doze off as he tied on his cravat and slipped into his jacket. He approached her bedside and leaned down to press a kiss to her burning forehead, brushing back some hair away from her face as he straightened up. Sparing her one last satisfied glance, he turned and left the room.

Later she woke up drenched in sweat, heaving once again.

“Ngh-“ Hange groaned and turned on her side while panting slightly, it felt as if her stomach wanted to turn in on itself, it lurched every time she moved but there wasn’t anything left to throw up. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes once she realized her predicament, her body was attacking itself and she was alone. Clutching her stomach, she curled into herself and whined, a few hot tears escaped and trailed down her feverish cheeks. It usually took a lot to make Hange cry, but she could barely think straight in the state she was in. The brunette was reduced to pitiful whimpers and cries for Levi to come and put her out of her misery.

Levi found her like that later on, a complete shivering and sobbing mess, it shook him if he was completely honest.

“Hange.” Setting a tray of food down, he rushed over to her and yanked the covers off. Seeing her in a tight ball made his heart twinge with sympathy and his blood boil in anger.

“Hey, Hange, hey. You’re okay-“ He pulled her to him, pressing her face into his neck as shudders wracked her frame. He could feel how hot and damp she was with sweat, her fever definitely rose since he left for the meeting. He cursed under his breath as Hange clung onto him weakly, muffled sobs escaping her involuntary.

“I can’t- Levi, I can’t-“ She heaved once more, shuddering as more tears escaped. Finally, Levi decided that he needed to bring her into the infirmary as this was beyond his control. 

“Okay..” He breathed and scooped her up gently, her head lolled against his shoulders as she began to lose consciousness again. Without a second thought, the raven barreled out of Hange’s living quarters and headed straight for the infirmary.

It’s been about four hours, not that he was actually counting, he was sitting on a chair next to the infirmary bed where Hange slept soundly. The nurses were able to control the fever, even bringing her temperature down a bit, she also stopped shaking. They gave her medicine and were able to get some fluids in her system. Erwin came in once Levi brought her in, he filled the commander in on what happened and he decided that it’s best the her squad takes care of her workload while she recovers, Levi even offered to assist them if needed. Once Erwin left, the ravenette perched himself on a chair right beside Hange and hasn’t moved from it since.

It’s was about to hit the fifth hour when she finally came to. She cracked her eyes open, swallowing dryly she groaned a bit before turning her head to the side. That’s when she found Levi slumped in his seat, fast asleep, with his head leaning at a weird angle. Hange chuckled and reached her hand out to touch his knee. He immediately snapped awake at the touch, sitting up straight her glanced down at her and blinked, letting his brain register the amusement in her doe eyes.

“I see you’re feeling better.” Levi tells her with a blank expression.

“Actually, I am.” She grinned up at him, stretching slightly and scooting back to sit up against the head board of the infirmary bed.

“Good.” Her counterpart said firmly and got up from the chair, leaning against the edge of the bed to plant a kiss on her lips.

Hange wrinkles her nose when he pulled away. “Levi I’m all icky-eh?” The brunette blinks in confusion when he pulls her tightly against him, nuzzling her head with his in a rare form of affection.

“Don’t care, not now…you scared the shit out of me. Shitty woman.” 

She opened her mouth in surprise. “Oh…” Her arms encircled his waist. “I’m sorry.”

Levi shook his head and held her for another minute before pulling away and flicking her nose playfully. “It’s alright, don’t apologize, idiot.”

The squad leader huffed out a laugh, finding it endearingly cute the way he was acting towards her. She didn’t mind it of course, they were alone anyways and Hange would soak up any form of affection form Levi, which was rare coming from him- regardless of they were together or not.

Hange watched him dig something out of his coat pocket, her glasses, and slip them onto her face. She blinked, pulling them off to inspect them for a moment and raised a brow at him.

“These aren’t my usual pair, they’re new.” She cocked her head to the side as she smiled up at him, he nodded.

“I keep a pair on me every time we go on an expedition, knowing your dumbass always ends up cracking your goggles.” 

The bespeckled woman squealed after slipping her glasses back on and pulled him down onto the bed with her, pinching his cheek in a teasing manner as she cooed.

“D’aww Levi, you short sap!~”

“Oi! Quit your shit!” The raven protested but made no move to stop her, he just laid on top of her as she continued to coo and ruffle his hair.

“I take it she’s feeling better, hm?”

The pair nearly jumped out of their skin at the new voice, it was one of the head nurses that worked on Hange. She was standing in the doorway with a small smile- no smirk?

They broke apart, Levi getting up off of her and straightening up his clothes and hair not meeting the nurses gaze as Hange sat up and coughed awkwardly.

“Yes, I feel much better, thank you Agnes.” She gave her a grateful smile.

Agnes nodded and approached them, Levi noticed she was holding a folder. The older woman cleared her throat.

“Well I’m glad to hear it, even more glad to give you two some good news.”

“Oh?” Hange sent Levi a confused glance, he only shrugged, his expression as blank as ever as he looked back at Agnes.

“What is it?”

Agnes flipped open the folder as she spoke, “Well it is quite obvious that the fever was caused by over exertion and lack of sleep-“

Levi sent Hange an unimpressed look and she grinned sheepishly at him.

“But, that’s definitely not what caused her to empty her stomach.” Agnes peered at them over her glasses.

The captain whipped his head back over at Agnes. “Huh? What was it then? Tell us.”

Hange suddenly became quiet, eyes widening in realization. “Oh no..”

Levi glanced at her, confusion leaking onto his usually stoic face. “Oh no what?-“ He shifted his gaze between Hange in Agnes.

“Can one of you just fucking spill it already.” A scowl formed and Hange could tell he was beginning to become frustrated.

“Levi-“

“Your woman here, she’s pregnant.” Agnes suddenly blurred out, gesturing towards Hange who froze.

The room suddenly became very quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How’d it happen? 
> 
> Also; Erwin finds out.

It was as if someone suddenly knocked him on his ass, catching him completely off guard and blowing the breath right out of him. He didn’t move or make a sound for a good three minutes, both Hange and Agnes were beginning to become worried until he finally blinked and lowered himself onto the chair behind him.

Hange watched him for a minute before glancing at Agnes who sent her a supportive smile and closed the folder.

“I’ll let you two talk.” She didn’t give them a chance to respond as she just walked out, shuttling the door softly behind her.

“…Fuck.” Hange whipped her head over to Levi, glad he at least said something.

“Levi…” Truth be told, she had no idea what the fuck to even say. She had a sneaking suspicion once Agnes said that her nausea wasn’t caused by her overworking herself. She sighed, shoulders slumping as she looked over at Levi.

“So..” Okay, it was the best thing she could come up with. And it worked, Levi lifted his gaze up towards her- and this was one of the only times she cursed the fact that he had such a good poker face.

“How did it even- I mean we always use condoms and shit- and you take birth control..” His voice sounded conflicted, understandably so.

“I don’t know-…” The brunette paused, thinking back to five weeks ago, they had just came back from a high stakes expedition, they lost a lot of their soldiers and came back absolutely beat down. Hange could not sleep that night So she decided to go for a late night walk, Levi ended up finding her and joining. One thing lead to another and they basically fucked outdoors, what Hange didn’t realize was that she forgot about the fact that she had missed her birth control shot for that week. They also didn’t even have a condom on them either.

“Oh fuck.” She blurted out, covering her face with her hands. “The last expedition, that night when we…you know, outside..”

Levi blinked at her, letting her words circulate before closing his eyes. “Shit you’re right…we didn’t use anything.”

“And I missed my shot for the week when one of my precious babies accidentally went loose.” The titan scientist sighed sadly.

“That thing almost took your head off, shithead.” Levi grumbled. It was true, one of her titan experiments managed to get loose and nearly bit her head off. Of course it was quickly dealt with and Hange, like usual, threw a major fuss. It’s name was Jerry., 

“I’m sorry okay! It’s my fault and I’m sorry..” Levi frown at her outburst, taken aback, his frown deepened into a scowl. His gunmetal eyes pierced her soft brown ones as he spoke.  
“Why are you apologizing? We both did this, so there will be no blame- so stop fucking apologizing for shit before I kick your ass.” His tone was firm but not malicious.

Hange stared at him for a good minute before whacking him on the arm.

“That’s no way to talk to the mother of your child.” She whined playfully, Levi rolled his eyes and got up from his seat before glancing out of the window, his face now placid. Hange’s smile faltered as she watched him.

“What do we do now?” She whispered, her gaze lowering to her hands, which gripped the bed sheets nervously. Levi didn’t answer for a solid five minutes, he just kept looking out the window. Hange was going to say something until he finally turned to face her.

“Your choice is just as important as mine, and I choose to support whatever decision you make-“

Hange’s eyes widened. “Woah Levi-“

He raised his hand up to cut her off. “Let me finish.” 

She closed her mouth and nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“That being said, I’m going to tell you where I stand. Raising a child, for me, has only been something that I believe I’d never be able to experience. Children are loud, reckless, messy, just so much work in general. However…if the opportunity ever presented itself, I’d give it a chance..-that’s all I’m gonna say in that matter. Look, Hange, I will not resent you if you choose to a different route. As I told you before, I’ll support you no matter what.”

Hange could only stare up at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Those were a lot of words coming from him, and usually when he spoke, his words actually meant something. The brunette’s stomach did a flip, the good kind this time, and she could feel her cheeks warming up. She also felt a tug at her heart that caused fresh tears to prick the corners of her eyes. For once in her life she was actually speechless, she could utter a single word from her mouth at the moment so she settled for raising her arms up at him, gesturing for him to hug her. And he did, he approached her slowly, settling on the bed and enveloped her in a tight embrace. She made a small sound as she buried her face into his neck, breathing in his scent.

The next morning was less taxing on Hange than the day before, though when she woke up she did puke her guts out once again. But at least she wasn’t suffering through a fever.

Levi of course spent the night with her in her quarters, as soon as she shot up off the bed and darted into the bathroom he practically teleported by her side. He had done the same as before, holding her hair and rubbing her back comfortingly. It wasn’t as violent as the first time she threw up, but still enough to exhaust her a bit. After she finished, Hange got up and washed out her mouth and face before heading back into her room to get changed for the day.  
The raven noticed her pulling on her gear and clicked his tongue in irritation.

“You’re not using that today.” He says as he pulls his shirt on and proceeds to button it up.

“Eh?” Hange whirled around to face Levi as she was securing the leather straps over her chest.

“I said you’re not using your gear- you’re not going near those disgusting monsters- not in your condition.” His eyes pierced hers, she could practically see the storm clouds rolling in them, she frowned.

“..That is not your decision to make, Levi. I have a job, and I’m the only one who can do it. Unless you suddenly have become a titan scientist, then by all means go for it.” The brunette growled and placed her hands on her hips.

“You’ve got a fucking baby in you four-eyes!” 

“It’s not even an actual baby yet- AND, I haven’t even decided to keep it yet!” Hange snapped at him, and suddenly all the emotion that was once visible on his face left. Levi’s face went blank as he stared up at her, and the room was deathly quiet.

She suddenly felt guilty for her outburst. She didn’t mean to throw that at his face, he was only trying to ensure her safety. 

“Levi-“

“Fine, do what you want.” The shorter man said flatly before pulling on the rest of his clothes, giving her a curt not and leaving the room. She could only stare after him and sigh.

Suddenly her eyes began to burn with the threat of tears. This wasn’t fair, why did he have to leave it up to her? Why did he have to be so level headed and understanding about this? It’s not fucking fair. At that moment she just wanted someone to tell her what to do, maybe even make the decision for her because right now she was stuck. A hiccup slipped out of her as she continued to fix herself for the day, pulling up her borne locks into her usual ponytail and slipping on her boots.

Blinking away the tears and wiping he cheeks Hange nodded to herself, she adored children, that was no secret. But she was also one hundred percent committed to her work, to giving her heart to save humanity. She sighed once more and rubbed her forehead before slipping on her goggles and leaving her room.

The baby was on Hange’s mind all day, she couldn’t concentrate on anything else, even when she was running experiments on Jerry and Walter. Her squad even picked up on the fact that she was distracted, she made a couple of slip ups and Moblit had to pull her back. They even noticed the fact that she didn’t comment on hew Jerry reminded her so much of Sonny, the scientist usually would always mention it and coo over that fact. But she didn’t, she was stuck in her head, robotically taking notes and mumbling to herself.  
“Uh…squad leader, are you feeling well?” Hange’s head snapped over to Nifa who approached her carefully with worried eyes, she blinked before giving her a reassuring smile.

“Oh, I’m fine Nifa, you don’t need to worry- do you mind helping Moblit take these back to the lab?”  
The brunette held out to glass jars of some sort of titan related substance, Moblit was already balancing three in his arms. The red haired girl nodded and took the jars from Hange and followed Moblit to the lab. Hange watched them leave and gestured for the rest of her squad to wrap up before wandering out into the training fields. 

She immediately spotted Levi who was leading his squad into some drills, the corners of her lips quirked upwards as she watched him. He looked absolutely gorgeous in action, they way his lithe, built frame would flex itself in the air, and how his inky, smooth hair would tousle and whip around with every move he made. And oh- when he’d wipe the sweat off of his brows with a handkerchief, he did things to her without even trying.

“Afternoon, Hange.” The squad leader jumped at the sound of a familiar deep voice. She straightened up and turned to the source, grinning at the sight of the Commander.

“Hiya Erwin!” Hange chirped, he gave her a curt nod and cast his eyes over to Levi’s squad just as they finished up the last of their training exercises. Levi gave them a side glance just as Erwin spoke up again.

“I need a word with you both in my office, let him know.” The blonde’s voice was level and authoritative, his face was set in his usual commander’s poker face.

Hange blinked in confusion. “Eh?-“ before she could say more, Erwin turned and headed back inside HQ, leaving her in standing there with a confused expression. She turned just as Levi approached her with a raised brow.

“Uh- he wants to speak with us..in his office.” The brunette says in an awkward tone while jerking her thumb behind her.

Levi nodded and his features returned to their normal blank expression as stalked off towards Erwin’s office, fully expecting Hange to follow. She caught up to him and grabbed his wrist gently, pulling him to a stop.

“Wait, Levi, about earlier-“

“We’ll talk about it later.” His voice was flat as he cut her off, slipping his wrist out of her grip as a cadet ogled at them as they passed by. The scientist sighed and nodded, dropping her arms to her sides and followed after him to the commander’s office. Once they approached, Hange gave the double mahogany colored doors a few firm knocks that Erwin would immediately recognize it belonged to her. His deep voice of approval was what they waited for so they could enter, and once they did they were greeted by the stalky blonde who was sat up straight behind his desk with an expression devoid of any emotion.

“The fuck is up with you Erwin?” Levi asked as he ushered Hange in and closed the doors behind him.

The commander gestured to the seats in front of his desk. “You both, have a seat.”

The two officers exchanged glances before sliding into a seat. Hange sat upright with her hands resting on her lap, Levi sat laid back as ever with his legs crossed as he eyed Erwin with a raised brow.

When Erwin remained silent, Hange coughed awkwardly and threw a side glance at Levi before looking back at Erwin.

“Uh, Erwin?-“ He raises his hand to stop her from continuing and she nodded, closing her mouth quickly.

“I thought, you two of all people, would be more careful.” 

Hange internally groaned and dropped her head into her hands, The raven next to her sighed and sat up straight.

“So you found out.”

“The nurses notified me that Hange became sick, I asked them for every detail. We’re you even planning to tell me?”

Levi shot him a glare. “We only found out yesterday, Erwin, did you expect us to announce something like this all over HQ like it’s a fucking parade?”

“Levi, this serious.” Erwin’s voice was firm and reprimanding

“I know it is, I know what I did-“

“If you were anyone else, you’d be at risk of being court-martialed, but since you’re such a valuable asset to humanity they wouldn’t dare put you at risk.”

“Wait Erwin-“ Hange raised her head. “The fault is not all on him, I-“

The blonde snapped his head towards her, blue eyes piercing her own in a dangerous warning.

“You, Hange Zoë of all people, should have known better.” She nodded, casting her eyes down to his wooden desk. “I expected more out of you.”

The room fell silently as Erwin eyed them both, keeping to his thoughts for a few minutes. They couldn’t meet his gaze, too embarrassed they allowed themselves to fuck up this bad.

Erwin sighed and mumbled underneath his breath. “I shouldn’t be reprimanding two of my best officers like they’re children…”

After a moment, he finally spoke up. “Have you both come to a decision?”

Levi shook his head. “We haven’t yet.” Hange swallowed thickly.

The commander nodded and folded his hands together.

“Regardless of what decision you make, new regulations will be enforced.” He shifted his gaze to Levi first. “Levi, your duties as captain will remain as usual. However, you will be put on a probationary period-“

“Wait a minute-“ Once again, the blonde raised his hand to cut him off.

“Let me finish.” The ravenette shut his mouth with a scowl as he continued. “You will be watched often, on the field or when training. You’ll also have monthly evaluations based on your work and pro efficiency. Think of this as the leash being tightened.”

Levi groaned and leaned back in his seat.

“It’s better than being stripped from your title and being thrown in jail and possibly facing execution.” Hange tells him with a sympathetic look.

Erwin nodded in agreement before shifting his gaze to the titan scientist who gulped.

“You will be put on desk duty and won’t be participating in any capturing of titans or expeditions. Now, since you are literally the only titan scientist at our disposal, you will be allowed to continue your research and experimentations- which will be closely monitored as well.”

The brunette rubbed her forehead and cringed. “I saw that coming.”

Erwin slowly rose from his seat and turned to face the window behind him. “I hope you both know that this is for your own good and the future of humanity, I only wish you the best. Hange, you are dismissed. Levi, stay, I have some plans for the next expedition to go over with you.”

Hange looked over at Levi who nodded to her , she gave him a small smile before getting up, saluting and walking out.

She let out a deep breath as soon as the doors closed behind her and took a moment to remove her glasses and rub at her tired eyes before heading down the corridor with only one destination in mind. As she passed the mess hall, she realized that is was supper time. The squad leader could hear the rowdy chatter and clatter of utensils comings from the cadets who ate inside, as well as the wafting scent of whatever was on the menu tonight. Hange swallowed and kept walking ignoring the churning in her stomach, the thought of food right now was offending her so she just headed over to her quarters and immediately went to go throw up in the bathroom.

“Ugh, fuck…” The brunette gasped as she leaned away from the porcelain and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “..I need a bath.”

That statement alone surprised her, making her suddenly giggle.

“Levi would probably think I’m going mad if he heard me saying that.”

Regardless of the bizarre desire for a bath, she still drew herself one. She stripped herself and slid in the warm nearly steaming water, sighing contentedly, and began to scrub herself down. 

She was absentmindedly rubbing her palm over her bare stomach when she froze in realization and snapped her eyes downwards, rubbing her hand once more over it. Her eyes widened and she quickly rinsed herself off before booting out of the bath, grabbing her towel, and padded over to her mirror. Hange gazed at down at her abdomen through the mirror and cocked her head to the side. Her breath caught in her throat when she turned sideways, it was subtle, you had to really look to see that there was a small rise to her stomach. 

The scientist let out a shaky breath as she felt something inside of her flutter with emotion. 

“Oh..” she pressed her hand to her stomach as all kinds of emotions came at her in waves, causing her vision to blur with tears. 

It was happening, this was really happening. A life was growing inside her, something Hange didn’t even realize could happen to her nor did she ever think she wanted. But this foreign feeling inside felt so warm and happy? So stupid and selfishly happy, she wanted to slap herself repeatedly. Why did she get to have this when so many others were robbed of any opportunity at having a family by the very thing she studied. How unfair.

A sob escaped her trembling lips as tears finally spilled over her damp cheeks. She tried to hold herself up against the wall but eventually just let herself slide onto the floor.

“Fuck-“ Hange whimpered and curled into herself, hugging her knees and leaning her head on them as she cried herself dry in the middle of her living quarters.

Levi showed up half an hour later.

He pushed her door open and undid his cravat as he made his way inside, closing the door behind him he frowned when he saw her dirty uniform strewn across the bed and floor.

“Tch, Hange pick your shit u-“ The raven paused when he walked around her bed and found her naked, sitting in the floor against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest.

“…” He took note of her puffy reddened eyes and the dried tear stains on her cheeks as he kneeled down next to her silently.

The woman blinked before slowly looking up with those doe eyes of hers that he adored so much.

“Levi..” she whispered so low he had to strain his ears a bit.

“Hange, what is it? Are you sick again?” He asked her softly while brushing her damp hair away from her face to feel her for and cheeks.

She closed her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from her face and help it between both of hers.

“Levi, I want it- I want to keep the baby.”

The raven froze at her words and when she opened her eyes to look at him again he searched them with his own, they shone with sincerity and determination.

“Are you sure?” He breathed.

She nodded, her grip on his hand became tighter as he continued to search her face for any sign of hesitation. He found none.

“Okay..alright.” His voice was barely above a whisper but Hange caught it and gave him a wavering smile through another onslaught of tears that threatened to rain down. Quickly he pulled her into a tight hug, burying his nose in her hair and tucking her face into his neck as he rocked her gently as she cried. 

The pair remained like that for a good while until Hange finally calmed down and nuzzled her cheek affectionately against his own to let him know that she was alright.

Levi sighed still not letting her go, instead he pressed his lips against her temple and ran his fingers through her hair making her shiver slightly.

He suddenly paused in realization and pulled away slightly to look at her in the face with a raised brow.

“Hange?”

She blinked up at him in confusion. “Yes?”

“You took a bath.”

Her mouth opened, then closed as she let a wide grin spread onto her face.

“I did.”

He gazed at her in bewilderment before pulling her into a suffocating kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets his first encounter with pregnancy hormones :)
> 
> Petra is a tad bit amused.

Levi awoke the next morning with a stretch, he let out a small groan at the feel of his tired joints popping. He settled back down and looked towards the window to see that sun was barely rising, which meant he had some to time to indulge Hange in her usual craving for morning cuddles. She almost made him late last time with her incessant begging.

Rolling over, the raven pressed himself against her back and wrapped his arms around her middle, nuzzling his nose into her neck softly.

A soft whine escaped her and she suddenly nudged him off of her and wiggled away from him. 

“The fuck?” He frowned and scooted closer and tried to hug her, only to be nudged off once again.

“Four-eyes, what the hell?” Levi hissed and she just whined and curled up into a ball.

“Too hot.” The brunette mumbled.

“Tch.” He huffed and threw the covers off of himself and swung his legs over the edge of the bed with a scowl. If she didn’t want any cuddles then he might as well take his time to get ready for the day. So he got up and headed into the bathroom to wash up, coming out then minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist and he used another to dry his hair.

The captain spared a glance at Hange who still lay curled up on his bed, snoring freely . He clicked his tongue and walked over, yanking the covers away and nudging her side.

“Oi, wake up shithead.”

Her eyes flew open and she glared at him, tugging the blankets back over herself and turning away from him. 

“Leave me alone, it’s cold.”

Levi felt his left eye twitch as he leaned away, this woman was fucking with him, she had to be be. 

“Wake the fuck up four-eyes.” He demanded once again while nudging her shoulder none too gently. The brunette whines and slapped his hand away before grabbing a pillow and launching it at his face. Levi, being one with reliable reflexes, had easily caught the pillow and flung it back at her. It successfully flopped against the back of her head and landed beside her prone form. 

“Nghhh! Levi, go away you midget sized asshole- or I’ll tear your dick off with my teeth!” Hange hissed threateningly from under the covers and the raven instinctively took a step back. Okay, so he’ll just let her sleep in, it’s her ass if she gets up late.

He sighed again and went to go finish up getting himself ready for the day, he quickly got dressed and pulled on his boots and gear before fixing up his hair into his usual neat side part that he always wore. After tying his cravat, he checked himself in the mirror for anything that was out of place and once he was satisfied he made a move to leave the room. As soon as his hand landed on the door handle he paused and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping woman on his bed. 

Levi bit his lip and walked over to the bed and leaned down, intending to kiss Hange before he left but was cut off by a sound that almost resembled a growl that came from under the blankets. His steel colored eyes widened a fraction and he quickly straightened up and backed away before leaving the room with a scowl.

The captain’s face was twisted into a grim frown as he roughly scrubbed down the stone floors of the headquarters on his hands and knees.

It was cleaning day and the raven haired officer didn’t even think twice about putting his squad to work hard on their chores until they sweat. He was currently working on aggressively cleaning the floors, more aggressive than usual, and his team were begging to give him odd looks.

“Uh- captain, are you alright?” Eren asked from his position near the windows which he was wiping down with a damp rag.

Levi paused and looked up at the boy before setting the scrubbing brush down and pulling his handkerchief away from his mouth.

“I’m fine Jeager, keep your nose out of my business and finish with those windows. And when you’re done go help Kirsten muck up the stables.”

Eren groans but did as he was told, turning back to the windows he went back to wiping them down until they were spotless.

The short man huffed and pulled his handkerchief back over his mouth and nose and picked up the scrubbing brush, dunking it in the bucket of soapy water nearby. He scowls whenever he catches Petra and Oluo looking at him with worried expressions.

“What?” He spat at them with unintentional venom, his two subordinates exchanged glances before looking back at him.

“You look quite tense captain.” Petra tells him softly and Oluo nodded in agreement.

“More than usua-ack!” Oluo was cut off by Petra who elbowed him on his side, causing him to bite his tongue.

Of course Levi was tense, this morning’s events absolutely baffled him. Hange has hardly ever rejected him like that before, they didn’t fight, no- in fact the night before they shared an emotional moment which ended up with them both cuddling naked under the sheets. He didn’t understand what the hell made her so feral towards him this morning, he didn’t like it, it put the captain on edge. He looked between the two and pondered wether or not he should tell them about his current situation, they’d find out eventually so might as well get over the initial shock factor. The raven sighed and clicked his tongue before pulling his handkerchief down once again.

“Hange is pregnant.”

There was a sudden clattering sound coming from the windows, Eren had fallen off of the chair he was standing on to reach the top panels, the wooden chair collapses onto its side along with the titan shifter. Crap, Levi had forgotten the brat was still in the room, it couldn’t be helped could it?

“Get out of here Jeager.” He ordered the young brunette who collected himself back onto his feet and gave his superior officer a baffled expression.

“But I’m no-“

“I don’t care, scram.” The older man jabs his thumb towards the door and Eren nods meekly before scurrying out the door, leaving him alone with a gaping Petra and Oluo.

“P-Pregnant?” The ginger stammered at him with wide eyes.

“Yes.” Levi spoke flatly.

“An’ itsth yoursth?” Oluo asked over his swollen tongue, the raven in front of him wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Yes, it’s my brat.” Petra casted her eyes down with a dull expression.

“Oh..congratulations captain!” The girl tried to mask her disappointment with a smile.

“Thanks, I suppose..-“

“Stho that’sth why you’re sthtressed.” Levi glared at Oluo and averted his gaze.

“You wouldn’t get it- she’s acting crazier than usual, crying comes easier to her now. And this morning she practically wanted to rip my head off.” He grumbled.

The pair in front of him were quiet for a minute before Petra suddenly burst out in into a fit of giggles. Oluo raised his eyebrows as he wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth, Levi gave the ginger a bewildered look a she continued to laugh.

“What the fuck is so funny?” The raven frowned in confusion.

“Oh-“ Petra gasped and shook her head as she came down from her laughing fit. “I’m sorry captain but-“ She giggles once more before continuing.

“Hasn’t anyone told you about what happens to a woman when she’s pregnant?”

This made the captain pause.

He knew what needed to happen to make a woman pregnant, all he knew was that they got really big and nine months later, boom. A brat.

“No?” Petra sighed and shook her head.

“Pregnancy can be very hard on a woman’s body, it’s creating another life inside of her, changes occur not only physically but emotionally. She’ll be much more sensitive and emotional and uncomfortable.”

Levi blinked and swallowed, his throat suddenly felt a little dry.

“Oh…”

Oluo chuckled and gave Levi a gentle pat on his shoulder. “Perhaps you should have thought twice before burrowing your ferret into her tunnel.”

Levi’s shocked face turned into a dark glare as he brushed his hand off of his shoulder.

“Say that shit again and you can say good bye to that mangled tongue of yours.” Oluo shivered at his superior officer’s chilly tone and backed away from his space.

The raven’s glare softened a bit as he turned back to Petra and cleared his throat. “You seem to know a lot about this, what can I do for her..so she can be more comfortable?”

The shorter woman hummed in thought before she spoke up. “Just listen to what she needs, try to be comforting and supportive towards her and try not to stress her so much. I’ve learned everything I know from a friend of my father’s, she was a midwife, but there’s also books that explain it. I’m sure maybe Hange owns a couple, but if you need any advice I’d be more than happy to help.”

Levi closed his eyes for a second and nodded before exhaling softly. “Thank you, Petra.”

She smiled and blushed a little and Oluo grumbled from behind her. They both watched the captain stand up and drop the scrubbing brush into the soap bucket, grabbing it but the handle, before turning back to them. 

“It’s almost supper, go get yourselves washed up.” He told them curtly before walking off.

Hange pushed her glasses up onto the top of her head and rubbed her eyes tiredly before letting the fall back into place.

The titan scientist was currently in her lab working on some reports from her latest experiment, she also barely made a dent on the pile of reports given to her by Erwin to keep her locked on her desk duty.  
She huffed and let her pen drop onto the papers in front of her, the brunette then leaned back in her seat and adjusted her ponytail which had began to slip out of its hair tie. She was about to continue to work until her stomach suddenly let out a loud grumble in protest, it made her pause and look down at her stomach.

“Oh? Is baby hungry?” The pregnant woman mumbled with a grin as she patted her stomach lightly. “We can eat something once I’m done with these few pages okay?”

The only response she got was another grumble which made her chuckle a bit.

“Tch.” Hange jumped at the new sound and whipped her head over to the doorway where Levi was, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his sturdy chest.

“Levi!” The bespeckled broke out into a bright smile and threw her arms up towards him in an inviting gesture. “I missed you shorty, you left pretty quickly this morning.”

The raven narrowed his eyes as he approached her with caution.

“That’s because you threatened to rip my fucking balls off when I tried to wake you up, madwoman.”

She gave him a sheepish smile, “Ah, I’m really sorry Sweetheart, I woke up feeling not like myself, everything just felt so uncomfortable.”

Humanity’s strongest nodded understandingly as he stopped behind her chair and ran his fingers through her ponytail, cringing lightly as he felt them pull against a few sizable knots. He retracted his fingers and pulled her hair free before redoing the ponytail into a somewhat neater looking ponytail. Hange leaned her head back to look up at him with a grateful smile.

“You haven’t eaten.”

Hange blinked, smile still stuck on her face. “Yes.”

Levi frowned and flicked her forehead, she yelped and rubbed the spot with a pout.

“Are you stupid? You need to take care of yourself more, it’s not just you anymore.”

She sighed and nodded, letting her hands drop onto her lap as she stared up at the ceiling.

“I know, I’m sorry- I’m just- I’m just not used to this you know?” The raven nodded and gently massaged her shoulders, causing her to groan in appreciation as he managed to work out a few kinks.

“I’m going to bring your supper over to your room-“

“Hm, no, your room.” She interrupted and he gave her a deadpan look that was returned by big brown puppy eyes, he sighed.

“Fine, my room. Now get your dirty ass in a bath while I get your food.”

“Aye captain.” The brunette nodded with a smirk before puckering her lips up in a silent gesture for a kiss. Levi raised a brow with a snort and just ruffled her hair before turning his head and walked out.

“Hey!”

Half an hour later Hange was sat waiting on Levi’s bed, freshly cleaned in just a loose shirt and pajama shorts with her wet hair let down and spilling over her shoulders as she read over her notes in her journal. She scribbled something down just as Levi walked in with a tray in his arms and closed the door behind him with the heel of his boot.

“Of course you bring your work into bed you freak.” He grumbled as he set the tray down in front of her.

“Yeah well-“

“Give it.” The raven said flatly with his hand outstretched in front of her.

“Eh?” The brunette cocked her head.

“Give me the journal.”

“Levi-

“Hange, now, it’s time to eat.”

She pouted but handed over the notebook regardless, Levi took It and set it down on the night table next to his bed before climbing onto it and perching himself behind Hange as she picked up a roll of bread from the tray. The squad leader hummed while chewing as the raven gently pulled her damp hair back and began to comb it.

“What are you doing?” She asked over a mouthful of stew and Levi scrunched his face up, tugging on a knot purposefully. 

“Just focus on eating, four-eyes. Your hair is a mess..” He grumbled as she whined but continued to eat regardless.

The captain combed out her hair in silence, raking the comb gently to pull through the knots, being careful not to hurt or jostle her much as she ate her food contentedly. The brunette would let out a few small sighs through her nose every now and then when he’d massaged he scalp just right.

“That’s good.” Hange groaned and Levi’s lips quirked upwards in response.

“Is it now?” The pregnant woman nodded slowly as he finished up and set the comb aside before taking is fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp once more, making her shiver. Levi chuckled softly and dropped a kiss on the crown of her head and looked down at the now empty tray of food.

“You done?” He asked her and she nodded.

Levi got up and collected the tray while the scientist watched him fondly.

“I’ll be back with some tea.” Was all that he said before walking out.

Hange watched him leave with a lazy smile spread onto her face, she then flopped backwards onto the bed with a sigh. She felt warm all over now that she was bathed and fed, thinking back to how she acted this morning and suddenly felt a little guilty. But she couldn’t help the fact that the baby was causing changes within her body and emotions. The brunette sighed once more and subconsciously placed her hands over her stomach and rubbed gently. That’s when Levi walked in with two cups of steaming hot tea, he paused at the sight for a second before walking over and setting down the cups of tea onto the night table.

Big, light brown eyes gazed up at him, he tilted his head and nodded towards the tea and gestured for her to sit up. She complied, sitting up against the headboard and picking up one of the cups of tea.

“Thank you, Levi”

The raven hummed, taking the other cup of tea, and sat down in front of her once again as they sipped their tea in comfortable silence.

“I’m sorry for acting so aggressive this morning, this pregnancy is messing with my brain. Heh.”

Levi waved her off as he took another sip of his tea. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

Hange shook her head softly. “No- I want you to feel comfortable around me, and not have you walking on eggshells-“

“Hange.” He interrupted her and set his empty cup down before shifting his gaze back to her.

“Yes?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Pfft-“ the brunette snorted with laughter and drained the rest of her tea before setting the cup aside and grabbing Levi by his arms and tugging him forward.

He grunted as he landed on top of her, letting out a grin of protest once she began peppering his pale face with kisses.

“You’re such a cutie, you.” The woman cooed affectionately whilst nuzzling his neck.

“Oi, Oi- let go of me, I need to bathe- Hange.” She giggles once more and gave him a light peck on the lips before letting him go.

Levi huffed and got up off of her and began to remove his gear and clothes, making sure to fold them neatly and set them aside to be washed later. The scout leader watched him with a sky smirk, his body wasn’t anything to scoff at. His frame was lean but packed with delicious muscle, Hange would often say that it was borderline illegal to look that fit.

The ravenette met her hungry gaze with a raised brow and walked over to her in just his underwear. She was about to say something but he cut her off by slipping a hand behind her neck and pulling her into a searing kiss. The bespeckled woman made a surprised nose but returned the kisses with fervor, holding his face in her hands as he pried her mouth open with his and slipped his fingers into her soft tresses. The captain had her panting lightly once they broke apart, his eyes glinted in amusement at the sight of her pink dusted cheeks and adjusted her glasses that because skewed during their liplock.

“I’ll be quick.” Levi whispered in a husky voice that she was pretty sure was intentional, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

Hange only nodded and smirked as she watched him disappear into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange’s pregnancy flourishes and they find rhythm- basically a short fluffy filler chapter before the plot gets juicy ;)

It’s been about a month since the two Survey Corp officers found out that they were expecting and the pair have managed to work out a system in favor of preserving the life that was currently growing inside of Hange.

Since her room was a good ways away from Levi’s, it was imperative that one of them moved in with the other, so Levi could make sure Hange was taking good care of herself and the baby. At first the brunette wanted him to move into her room but once the raven pointed out how messy and smaller it was compared to his she gave into the idea of moving into his quarters. It took about half a week for them to move her things into his room, with the help of a few of Levi’s squad members, specifically Oluo and Petra. Levi could breathe a bit easier once Hange was settled in, though he did dread the amount of mess she would bring along with her.

Then came the topic of telling their squad members about her condition.

“Don’t you think we should tell them? I mean, my abdomen is already beginning to show and it’s only been about two months into my pregnancy.” Hange asked him one night, specifically a week and a half since she’d moved into his quarters. The two were lying in bed, well past midnight, and neither of them could catch an ounce of sleep.

Levi lay on his side, pressed up against Hange’s back, with his arms loosely wrapped around her middle. His face was burrowed into the back of her neck as he tried to force himself to succumb to at least a few hours of sleep, that is until the brunette spoke up.

“Tell who?” The short man mumbled tiredly.

“Oh you know, the kids and our squad members.” 

Levi clicked his tongue and toyed with the hem of her nightshirt. “Why do they even need to know?”

“Levi, even if we tried, we wouldn’t be able to hide it. There’s no reason to anyways, it’d be better not to keep everyone in the dark just in case..you know, you’re not with me when something happens.”

The captain stiffened a little at the last part before tightening his hold on her, she sighed softly and smoothed her hand over one of his arms and waited for him to relax.

“…Jeager already knows.” This made Hange perk up and turn around in his arms to face him with a grin that was obscured by the darkness in the room.

“You told Eren?” 

Levi scoffed. “I didn’t ‘tell’ the brat, he just happened to be there when I was telling Petra and Oluo.”

“Aw, you told them?!” The titan scientist squealed, making her lover cringe in the dark. “I wish I was there to see their reactions.”

“Shut the fuck up, shitty glasses, before you wake everyone up.” The man hissed and she just snorted and nuzzled his jaw with her nose.

“Anyways..” he continued in a hushed tone. “I’m gonna assume the titan brat already told the other brats, and the other two- let’s just say that I’ve got my squad covered.”

Hanged hummed in agreement as she gently raked her fingernails against his undercut, he shivered slightly slipped one of his hands underneath her nightshirt to rub the bare skin of her back softly.

“Well, Erwin has probably told the higher ups since day one so that just leaves my squad. Oh they’re going to be so shocked.” The squad leader snickers into Levi’s neck at the mental image of Moblit’s jaw hitting the floor.

“Yeah, okay, you can tell them tomorrow. Now go to sleep.” He patted her back and tucked the covers over the both of them.

“Y-You’re pregnant?!” Moblit squawked in front of his squad leader who grinned widely.  
Beside him, Nifa, Keiji and Goggles stood in her lab with their jaws hanging comically.

“Yes, I am- about two months to be exact.” The brunette wore a semi-timid smile as she spoke, she almost felt bad for feeling happy.

“I knew there was something going on with you-“ Moblit continued. “You’re appetite has changed and it seems like you have gained a little weight-“ The man grunted when Nifa elbowed him on his side.

“You don’t say that to a pregnant woman!” The redhead scolded and Moblit smiled apologetically.

Hange burst out cackling. “Oh please-“ she snorted and clutched her stomach. “I know I’ll be looking as big as a cow soon so don’t worry about it.” The brunette waved them off while trying to calm herself down.

Nifa smiled endearingly at her squad leader. “The father- its is Levi correct? Seeming as you both moved into the same quarters.”

“Mm, yeah, of course.”Hange’s eyes softened when she thought about Levi being the father, who would have though humanity’s strongest, the blade wielding, titan slaying devil himself would have a child- much less with her unpredictable self. She chuckled a bit and let her hand graze her slightly swollen stomach. The scientist blinked before sitting up straight in her seat and grabbed a nearby stack of reports.

“That’s all the news I have for now, you guys can go back to work while I finish up with the weekly reports.”

Moblit stared at her for a minute and glanced over at Nifa and Keiji, the red head already knew what he was thinking and she nodded before stepping over to Hange’s desk and started to collect the reports.

“What are you-“ Hange began to protest but was cut off by Moblit who helped her out of her seat and guided her towards the door.

“Sorry squad leader, but we can take care of the reports today.” The bespeckled woman blinked in confusion as he guided her out of the lab.

“But-“

“Don’t worry, we’ll get everything done Squad leader. You should go have something to eat since you’re caring for two now.” With that, Moblit shut the door, leaving Hange in the hall. She sighed and shook her head before turning and heading down the hall, not exactly knowing where she’d be going.

She ended up wandering into the kitchens, it was warm and bustling since it would be supper time soon. The cooks were busy preparing large portions of food while Hange sniffed the air around her and thought maybe it was stew. Dodging past one of the nearby cooks who carried a tray of steaming bread rolls, the woman searched for something she could snack on since the baby was indeed asking for food. She searched through the cupboards, much to the displeasure of the cooks, as she was disturbing the flow of their work.

The pregnant squad leader’s eyes lit up when she spotted some sliced hard cheese on the counter nearby one of the stoves and she quickly made her way to it. What she didn’t realize was that one of the cooks was also heading that way with a large pot of boiling stew. Hange was suddenly tugged back and into something firm right before she could slam into the cook who sent her an exasperated look before scurrying off to set the pot down.

“What the hell are you doing, four-eyes?” A deeply annoyed baritone voice came from behind her and she whirled around with a bright grin.

“Levi!” The raven clicked his tongue at her excitement and dragged her out of the kitchen so the cooking crew could continue their work.

“You could’ve have caused a serious accident in there you mad woman.” He scolded her with a glare, she waved her hand dismissively.

“I was just looking for a snack since I was practically kicked out of my lab.” Levi raised a brow as she explained her situation, she told him about her squad’s reaction to the baby news and how they insisted on finishing the reports in favor of her looking after herself. She finished with a light huff and her lips twisted into a little pout that made Levi grin in amusement.

“At least I know that those idiots will look after you when I’m not there.” Hange rolled her eyes and whacked him on his shoulder.

“Anyways-“ The captain continued, ignoring her harmless jab. “You want something to eat, I’ll get it for you so you won’t end up scalding yourself with stew.” Before the woman could protest, the short man slipped back into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with a tray that held a bowl of hot stew, two bread rolls, a couple of cheese slices and two cups of steaming tea.

Hange perked up and clapped her hands, moving to take the tray from him but he pulled it from her reach and gestured for her to follow him by jerking his chin.

“Come on.”

Nodding eagerly she kept at his heels as he guided her down the hall and up a flight of stairs that had her a bit out of breath once she reached the top, Levi though was unaffected and just gave her a blank look.

“That brat is getting you out of shape.” He joked dryly and she tossed him a glare and she squinted her amber eyes at him.

“I’ll hit you, Ackerman.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and continued walking. “Try not to injure yourself in the process.”

Hange scoffed as she followed him into an empty room, it was one that they would frequently use for meetings or just to have quiet discussions. Bookcases covered the walls and a long wooden table sat in the middle, along with a few wooden chairs.

“What a cocky little shit you are, hm?” The brunette teased him as she shut the door behind her. Levi grunted in response as he set the tray down on the table and pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit and eat. She obeyed without complaint and immediately started to shovel spoonfuls of stew into her mouth as soon as her ass hit the chair.

“Tch, slow down before you choke, idiot.” The raven mumbled as he slid into a seat next to her and grabbed one of the cups of tea taking a lingering sip, he inwardly sighed in content as soon as the rich, bitter liquid hit his tongue.

His euphoric moment was cut short when Hange moaned in satisfaction as she took a bite out of one of the cheese slices, he eyed her as she continued to eat and make those weird noises.

“Four-eyes, what the hell are you doing? Getting off on fucking cheese you freak?”

She flicked her gaze from her food to him and grinned. “You have no idea Levi, I’ve been craving this all day and it just hits the spot.”

”Mhm..” Levi blinked and averted his gaze to the window to watch the sun slowly lower itself behind a patch of clouds, coating the sky in a pink and orange hue, he found it gorgeous. He turned his gaze back to Hange and watched her eat happily, his lips slightly twitched upwards behind his teacup as he held it up to his mouth in mid sip.

She wasn’t gorgeous in the way other people would look for, she wasn’t feminine or dainty, she was borderline masculine from far away. But if you took a closer look you could decipher the little things that made her beautiful, at least to him they were. The raven glanced at the door for a second before scooting his seat closer to Hange and stretching his free arm to rest against the back of her chair in an attempt to get closer to her. The woman paid no mind and continued to focus on her food.

A subtle plop sound caught Levi’s attention and he looked up from his tea to see Hange drop a piece of cheese into her tea…her heavily sweetened black tea.

“Hange what the fuck?” The raven retracted his arm and gave her a revolted look.

The brunette blinked and looked at him as if he were scolding her for doing something completely normal- except anything she did was far from normal, especially this.

“What?”

Levi squinted his eyes at her and gestured to her cheesy tea. “What the fuck is that?”

“I think you’re smart enough to know what cheese and tea are, Levi.” Hange have him a deadpan look as she took a sip out of it and hummed, Levi grimaced at the sight.

“Yea, cheese and tea, separately- they do not belong together. At all.”  
“Oh come on Levi- here, try it.” She held her teacup out to him and he saw the semi-melted pieces of cheese bobbing on the surface of the dark, fragrant liquid.

“That’s disgusting, no thanks.” He wrinkled his nose.

Hange shrugged and took another sip, childishly sticking her tongue out him in a playfully teasing manner. “Fine, more for me.”

“Whatever..” The captain murmured and watched her demolish the entire thing, he too finished his own tea and set the empty cup down on the tray. “I guess that’s supposed to be the weird ass cravings they talk about when women are pregnant.”

Hange hummed in thought as she set her empty cup down and patted her belly, which was now more noticeably swollen due to both the baby and her lunch.

“I guess so, I don’t think it’s that weird though.”

“It’s weird, four-eyes.” Levi gave her a blank look and she giggled.

“Whatever you say Mr. ‘My palette is too sophisticated’.” 

“It’s very sophisticated.” He grunted.

The scientist leaned over to give him a side hug, wrapping her arms around his middle and leaning her head on his shoulder. He let her, even going as far to lean his own her against hers.

“Levi..” She mumbled quietly, cutting through their few minutes of silence.

“Hn..?”

“I’m tired.” He could practically hear how tired she was when she spoke, the short man hummed and slid his arm up her back and massaged the neck a little as he spoke.

“Go take a nap.”

Hange whined and leaned into him when he retracted his hand and stood up, collecting all the dirty dishes and setting them on the tray.

“Come sleep with me Levi.” The woman asked in a soft tone, purposefully dragging out the ‘i’ in his name.

Levi shook his head. “I got shit to do, Erwin and his dumbass eyebrows has been saddling me with enough work to drown any man. I’ll join you tonight.”

She huffed and crossed her arms in response while mumbling how she hated being forced not to work and having little to no energy to do anything. Levi watched her pout, he always found it amusing, the way the woman managed to transform into a child when she was upset. He found it adorable, though he’d never openly admit it.  
The ravenette ruffled her hair and quickly combed down the strands that managed to get tousled out of habit, before picking up the tray and walking out of the room, leaving her to wallow in her own self pity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi loses his grip when Hange makes a mistake.
> 
> P.S Erwin is fed up

Things seemed to be going well for the pair as they adjusted to their new way of living, regardless of what was going on around them.

Like Eren for example, and the fact that Hange was dying to work on some experiments with him- more specifically on him. As soon as Levi had gotten word of her scheming his answer was as straightforward as ever.

“Hell no.”

“But Levi-“

“I said, no.” The raven told her bluntly as the two stood in her lab, he had made a beeline for it once Moblit told him and burst in there like it was nobody’s business. Of course, Hange was not going down with out a fight, she sure was stubborn when it was something she wanted.

“Levi this needs to be done! There’s so many secrets that can be unlocked from that boy, humanity depends on them!” The woman proclaimed with a determined expression but Levi stood his ground.

“And I’m saying no, Not while you’re pregnant- no way I’ll let you near that brat. Especially when he could shift just by the scrape of a knee.”

Hange clutched the notebook in her hands and made a frustrated sound under her breath.

“I’d be at a safe distance-“

“No.”

“My squad will be assisting me-“  
“Still no.”

“You could be there to watch-“

“Absolutely not- Hange, you will not change my mind.”

The pregnant scientist let out a noise between a growl and a squeal as she threw her hands up and sent a withering glare at Levi.

“You are insufferable, absolutely suffocating!”

He gave her a blank look. 

“I’ll go to Erwin.” That made him stiffen.

“No you won’t.” 

Hange grinned darkly. “Yes I will and you won’t have a say in the matter.”

The captain scowled at her. “Are you fucking crazy-“

Before he could finish, she pushed passed him and briskly walked out and down the hall in the direction to Erwin’s office. Levi watched her leave before letting out a growl of frustration and kicking a chair at Hange’s desk, effectively snapping off one of the legs. He clicked his tongue and walked out after her.

“Shitty glasses get back here!” He growled as he followed her to Erwin’s office. The brunette didn’t even bother to knock as she swung the door open with a fiercely determined expression. The commander who was sitting at his desk in the middle of filling out thick folders of paper work, raised his head to glance at the pregnant squad leader who barged her way in.

“Commander!” Hange saluted before Levi finally caught up with a deep scowl etched into his features.

Erwin blinked and glanced at the two, Levi glaring at Hange as she avoided his gaze while she kept hers on the blonde.

“Hange…Levi…is there something you need?” The commander finally spoke before setting down his pen.

“Yes!-“

“No.”

The burly blonde sighed and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. This wasn’t new to him, the two were prone to bickering and he would often be thrusted into the middle of it and would often help calm them down before it escalated.

“I need to run experiments on Eren-“

“I already told her no, it’s a really fucking bad idea Erwin.” Levi interrupted her and stepped up towards him, his tone was firm.

“It’s imperative that we work with Eren, for humanity’s sake- there’s still so much we don’t know l, and it’s not like we all have all the time in the world, especially since we now know about the possibility of there other titan shifters!”

Erwin blinked and remained silent for a minute, flicking his gaze between the two in the process. Levi eyed him warily and Hange kept her determined expression on. The commander then cleared his throat and leaned forward, linking his hands together over his desk.

“…Levi, I know how much you want to protect her and your unborn child-“

“Erwin-“ He raised a hand to stop him before continuing.

“But, you both have to remember your duties and why you are here. You gave your heart and lives for humanity, to achieve freedom for humanity.”

The raven blinked but remained silent.

“We will be moving forward with Hange’s experiments with Eren-“

The pregnant brunette suddenly broke into a victorious squeal and threw her hands up.

“Thank-“

“You will be heavily supervised and kept within a distance when Eren is in his titan form. Levi- you will be able to supervise as well and keep her in check.”

Hange’s shoulders slumped a bit but she was otherwise pretty content, while Levi just sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back up at Erwin and then at Hange.

“Fine.” The short ravenette ground out and turned his heel before walking out.

Hange watched him leave with pursed lips and flicked her gaze to Erwin. “Well he’s not happy.”

“That’s usually the case when things don’t go his way. Now if you would excuse me, I have to get back to work.” The blonde gave her an exasperated look, she took the hint and saluted him before walking out of his office with a victorious grin.

Levi was upset.

Everyone around him could feel the dark aura that his mood emitted, it was effective in warding off anyone as he went about his day, even Hange felt it. She usually could read his emotions well, and this case was no different, it was actually very hard to miss. He woke up earlier than she did, which was something he’d do on occasion, but this time it was different. He didn’t make an attempt to wake her up, instead he just planted a brief kiss on her forehead after getting ready and walked out. When she woke up groping at the cold spot of the bed she knew that something was up.

“Hey there hot stuff.” Hange greeted the scowling captain when she caught up with him at the experimentation grounds. Eren, her squad and Levi’s squad were also there setting up a tent while talking amongst themselves as the short raven watched over them.

“About time you showed up.” He kept his gaze ahead as he spoke dryly.

“Yeesh, a warm good morning to you too.” The brunette responded with a small pout as she subconsciously rubbed her palm over her swollen abdomen underneath her survey corps cloak.

“Let’s just get this shit over with, shitty glasses.” Levi sent her a scowl before nodding over to where Eren was standing in the middle of the barren field.

Hange sighed and gave his shoulder a teasing bump before wandering over to Eren to explain what she needed him to do once he transformed, Levi kept to his squad and waited for her instructions and once Eren was ready he had to practically drag Hange a good distance away.

“Here’s good- I’ll be okay here.” The titan scientist declared as she pulled herself out of his grasp and pulled out her journal. Levi rolled his steel colored eyes and raised one of his swords as a signal for Eren to transform, both his and Hange’s squad moved out to a safe distance and drew their swords, squinting as the young teen bit into the side of his hand and transformed into his titan form in a loud flash and an avalanche of steam.

Hange stood giddily as she looked up at Eren’s titan form and began to direct him by calling out her instructions while writing down notes. Levi kept his gaze on Eren and his hands on his blades as the pregnant squad leader did her work. She wanted to study the full extent of Eren’s mobility so she had had him lift large heavy objects and perform various exercises. After about an hour, the titan shifter began to lag a bit with exhaustion. His movements were a bit more sluggish than usual and Levi decided that he’d call it a day, but when he went to notify Hange there was a sudden shout. 

The captain whipped his head over to see Eren’s titan form stumble under the weight of a boulder that he was carrying and nearly crushed the tent that was set up. Hange’s squad cleared out of the tent but were still under the path of Eren’s struggling form. Levi immediately snapped into action and yelled for them to move as he used his gear to fly up onto Eren’s shoulder.

“Drop the fucking boulder Yeager!” The raven growled at him as he drew his blades in preparation to slice the boy out of his nape. It wasn’t until Eren shifted his stance to throw the boulder down when he saw a flash of auburn hair and a green cape down below.

His blood ran cold and it was as if everything slowed down to a tenth of a second. He moved faster than a lighting strike and beat the boulder before it could hit the ground, quickly snatching Hange out of the way and rolling across the ground as there was a loud crash once the boulder slammed into the ground.

Levi pulled Hange underneath him, shielding her body with his as bits of debris and dust rained over them. He waited until everything settled before rolling off of her, she coughed a few times and sat up with one of her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach.

“Captain!-“

“Squad leader!-“

“Are you alright?!” Both Petra and Moblit ran up to their superiors and helped them back onto their feet.

Hange stumbles a little as she regained her footing before she straightened out her goggles and offered them a crooked smile. “I’m fine-“

Levi bolted to his feet and grabbed the brunette by the shoulders firmly, he wore a wild look in his eyes that was a mix of anger, worry, annoyance and frustration.

“You’re Fine?- are you fucking kidding me Hange?!”

She blinked underneath his fierce gaze as he shook her slightly while he spoke. It usually took a lot for him to intimidate her, like now, he seemed beyond angry and it caught her off guard especially after nearly being crushed to death.

“You almost fucking died- you and the baby, flat under a fucking rock! This, this is what I wanted to avoid, but you just had to go Erwin and fucking undermine me- blatantly disregarding my warning when I flat out told you no!”

Their squad members stood by watching, Eren knelt on the ground tiredly in his titan form as Hange reached out to Levi. The shorter man clicked his tongue and brushed her hand away with a cold glare.

“Levi I’m-“

“Fuck this.” He sheathed his blades and walked off towards his horse and rode off towards the headquarters grounds, leaving her to stare after him.

Hange blinked and let her arms fall at her sides, her cloak fluttered slightly in the afternoon breeze. She then looked over at Petra and Moblit who stood a few feet away with worried looks on their faces.

“…Help Eren out, we’re done here- supper is almost on anyways.” The squad leader ordered them in a monotone voice before crouching down to pick up her journal that managed to slip from her grasp during the whole boulder fiasco. She then nodded to everyone and got onto her horse and started heading back to HQ.

“Squad leader wait!” Hange glanced behind her to see Nifa galloping up to her on her own horse and slowed to a trot beside her.

“Nifa, what are y-“

“I’ll escort you back, it’s what the captain would of wanted, to ensure your safety.” The young, red headed woman told her confidently with a determined expression.

Hange scoffed and looked ahead. “Yeah, well, if I didn’t screw up so badly he would’ve been here to do it himself…thank you anyways Nifa.”

Nifa nodded and the two kept silent the rest of the way back.

As soon as they arrived back at HQ, Hange handed the reins of her horse over to Nifa before heading inside to find Levi.

She first checked their living quarters, only to be shocked to find the state it was in. It was like a bear tore through the room, the nightstand was tipped over, an oil lamp lay obliterated on the floor beside it. The mattress was half strewn off of the bed frame and she also noticed that his gear and uniform were haphazardly dumped onto the floor. The bespeckled brunette stepped over the mess and went over to check his adjoining office and also found it to be a complete mess.

“Holy shit…” Hange gaped around his office, his desk was flipped over and papers and ink were thrown about. She also specifically identified an ink splatter on a nearby wall where he must have thrown an inkwell against It.The pregnant scientist sighed, completely taken aback to find such a mess made by the the neat freak himself.

After checking that he wasn’t there, Hange decided to check the mess hall and came up empty- well it was filled with hungry soldiers but Levi wasn’t one of them. She then went into Erwin’s office, the commander was having a drink over his desk, he wore a fed up expression. He let out an exasperated sigh once he looked up at her.

“Have you seen Levi? I can’t find him and he left our room and office a complete mess, I-“

“He was here, he came here first and gave me an earful. Hange, what happened out there can not happen again or I will have to suspect you from your experiments.”

Hange nodded, her stomach sinking. “I know- I know, I’m sorry..”

“You two are giving me a migraine…I care for you both but this-“ The blonde waves his free hand in a vague gesture. “Needs to be solved between the both of you before it gets out of hand and interferes with your duties.”

“Yes sir..” The brunette nodded once more. “..I..I’ll go find him now.”   
Erwin nodded as she gave him a salute before walking out.

She spent almost a whole hour combing through headquarters in search of Levi, and she was almost ready to give up until something told her to search the woods near the training grounds. That’s where she found him sat against a tree with his arms resting on his bent knees as he sipped from a whiskey bottle that he held loosely in one of his hands.

“There you are…I was beginning to worry.” Hange spoke softly, alerting him of her presence.

The raven’s pale eyes slid up towards her face, she noticed a storm swirling in those gray irises of his, it made her heart clench. She gave him a tender smile before kneeling down in front of him and gently cupping the side of his cheek with her palm, he did hesitate for lean into her warm touch.

“Levi I-“

“I’m sorry..”

Hange blinked and tilted her head at his sudden apology

“I- wait hold on shorty, I’m the one who’s sorry. You have every right to be angry at me, I put myself and the baby in danger- I’m an idiot, I’m so-“

She was cut off when Levi suddenly leaned forward and pulled her into a hug, resting his head right above her baby bump and encircled her waist with his arms.

“I don’t know what’s going on with me..when I saw that boulder I-..it was like I wasn’t in control of myself, I just moved.”

Hange hummed and stoked the top of his head gently. “I’ve rarely ever seen you move that quick, I blinked and suddenly you were on top of me- astounding really.”

Levi nodded slowly. “And then after I- fucking hell Hange I was pissed. After telling you off I trashed the fucking room and office like some fucking idiot-“

“Shh, okay, it’s okay.” She calmed him in a soothing voice while continuing to pet his hair.

“And now I’m trying to get drunk, and all it’s doing is making me feel shittier.” The short man huffed and rubbed his cheek over the top of Hange’s baby bump. “Took one of Erwin’s good bottles too, tastes like shit though.”

His partner snorted and flicked his ear lightly. “You get pretty chatty when you drink, but you shouldn’t be swearing so much around the baby.”

Levi lifted his head to glare at her before pressing his cheek against her belly once more. “Alright brat, don’t you dare go repeating none of that shit when you come out, you hear me?”

Hange threw her head back and let out a light laugh that fizzled out into a stream of giggles.

“Let me let you in on a little secret, kid-“ He continued with a serious look. “I’ve never been so attached to someone before, not like the way I am with your shitty mother.” The brunette narrowed her eyes, not knowing wether to feel touched or offended. 

“She drives me crazy- in both good and bad ways, and she makes me feel things that I can’t ignore. Your mother is so unfair to me brat, come out soon.”

Hange flicked his ear. “Hey now, that’s not fair- stop making me look bad in front of our unborn child.”

Levi huffed and pulled away to give her a blank look with heavy lidded eyes, he then stumbled onto his feet, leaving the whisky on the dirt floor. The brunette stood up and helped him walk steadily back inside.

“I’m not that drunk, four-eyes.” He mumbled, tripping slightly on an elevated step at that same moment.

“Yes, I believe you.” She snickered and ruffled his hair while leading him over to their living quarters. When she pushed the door open and guided him inside, he paused and clicked his tongue in irritation at the mess he had made earlier.

“I’m such an idiot, disgusting..” The raven grumbled as he began to tidy up around the room in his drunken state.

Hange quickly fixed up the bed before going over to him and dragging him over to it. He obviously protested and made an attempt to get back to cleaning the room but she stopped him by shoving him backwards onto the bed.

“No, we’ll deal with that tomorrow, now you need sleep.” She told him softly while pulling the covers over his body.

“That’s rich, coming from you.” He squinted at her as she undressed herself and slipped into bed beside him. The brunette chuckled and nuzzled his cheek in retaliation.

“You’re drunk, you ass.” He hummed and let his slate eyes slide shut and leaned his forehead against hers.

“I’m sorry..” 

“Yeah, you will be in the morning captain.” Hange whispered in amusement while raking her fingers through his hair out of habit.

“…Don’t scare me anymore, I won’t know what to do with myself if without you…and the kid.”

“I’ll try my best..I’m sorry.” They both fell into silence and she began to slowly doze off fully thinking that Levi had already fallen asleep, until he spoke up.

“That brat is going to adore you...”

His voice was lower than a mumble, if she wasn’t so close to him she wouldn’t have heard it or at least thought she was already dreaming. But she wasn’t, a smile involuntarily slid onto her face as she finally let up and fell into a comfortable slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What gender do you think the baby will be? Lmk in the comments :3


End file.
